A Daring Kiss
by JoeNeal
Summary: Barry and the gang decide to have a fun nights out at the Jitters by playing the game of truth and dare which might just turn into a nightmare for Barry but who knows, the dare might just turn out to be the best thing that has happened to him. UPDATE: Barry and Len plan to meet but things don't go well.. Well at first but then they do! Rated M for Smut.
1. A daring kiss

**Hey there! I'm just crazy about Coldflash, so I had to write about them as I have had this crazy itch to write something about them for a long time, so here it is. My first try at writing them :)**

 **Disclaimer :- I don't own The Flash or Len :( Hah! Who knows! Maybe one day! Coldflash would be canon then :)**

 **Notes :- AU where Barry isn't the flash but still works at CCPD. Barry and Len haven't met yet...**

 **...**

The paper cup spun on the table while the people who sat at the said table waited in anticipation as to whom was the mouth of the cup going be facing at when it finally stopped spinning. Caitlin dug her nails softly in to her fiancé Ronnie's arm while he just chuckled.

"Okay.. It's slowing down, guys!" Cisco drawled out, his eyes fixed on the cup while Barry just rolled his eyes and looked everywhere else but the spinning cup.

He actually hadn't wanted to come to the Jitters in the first place. He hated coming along with the couples who were always showing everyone how much they loved each other.

Why did he always had to go as a fifth wheel. Alright, alright, this time even Cisco had accompanied them but still Barry felt uncomfortable coming with the couples, specially when one particular couple included the girl that he had always loved.

"Yay!" Iris shouted, clapping her hands loudly with excitement. "It's pointing at me! It's my turn to choose. I choose truth!" She continued. Eddie who practically had Iris sitting on his lap to which Barry was utterly disheartened, laughed.

After a very tiring day, it was Iris and Eddie's idea to have a night out at the Jitters. Barry had strictly denied and told them to go without him but everybody had forced him to eventually agree to it. After having ordered their preferences, the gang had decided to have more fun by playing the age old game of truth and dare. Barry had once again opposed to it but was completely outvoted. So here they were now playing the stupid game with the paper cup instead of a glass bottle, even though it wasn't spinning very well.

"Relax, baby! You wouldn't want the entire coffee shop to hear your truth now, do you?" Eddie said.

Iris turned slightly and placed a chaste kiss on Eddie's lips. Barry turned away shaking his head. Yes, he knew that Iris had made it very clear that she chose Eddie over him and he too had gotten over her, or at least he had thought so, but seeing Iris and Eddie so close to each other made his heart ache.

Don't get him wrong. No, he was happy for the couple but he really wished that he had fallen for someone who fell for him too. He sighed. Guess he was never going to get lucky in love. He was always chasing the wrong people. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Cisco asking Iris about her true love. Barry stared at Iris and waited for her answer.

"True love? Hmm.. How hard can that be to answer, huh?" Iris asked mischievously. Eddie smiled and kissed her until they were both gasping for breaths. They both gazed into each other's eyes and Iris replied,

"Um.. Eddie, here, is my true love. Cheesy answer, right." She gushed out blushing and planting a kiss on Eddie's lips.

Cisco rolled his eyes. Iris was obviously stating the obvious. Ronnie and Caitlin just stared at the couple in affection. Barry on the other hand started spinning the cup just out of the need for some desperate distraction.

The cup began spinning and once again everyone waited for it to stop. Barry's eyes wandered around the Jitters. It was one of those days when the coffee shop was unusually busy. People were chatting lazily or doing their thing with the phones that people generally did while sipping on the best caffeine that the shop provided.

"Barry! It's you!" Ronnie spoke, raising his voice a little so that he could be heard over the noise of the crowd.

"Huh?" Barry questioned, his eyes landing on the cup. It was his turn to choose now. What was he supposed to do? Choose Truth? No, no! What if, what if his friends asked him about his true love? No, he couldn't take that risk. He could always lie. He groaned. No, he couldn't. He had to tell the truth. That was what the game was about, right? The truth.

But.. He couldn't put Iris and Eddie's relationship in danger because of him. Then Dare, it was. 'I mean, how hard can that be, right?' He thought.

"Dare! I choose Dare!" He said nodding.

"Yeah! That's good, buddy!" Cisco said, laughing. He patted Barry's shoulder and raised his hand, "I know! I know the perfect dare for you, Barry!"

"Oh, no, Cisco! Not you." Barry groaned, covering his face with his hands. He was now regretting his decision. He knew Cisco was going to come up with something crazy that he was not going to like.

Caitlin smiled reassuringly, "Come on, Barry. It's not going to be that bad. After all, it's just a game."

Barry nodded. He just wanted to get over with it and go home. This 'fun' night out was turning into a nightmare. "Alright! What do I have to do, Cisco?"

"Ho, ho ho! This is going to be fun! Alright, Barry!" He paused and looked at each one present at the table for the dramatic effect and continued, "You will have to kiss the first person that enters the Jitters."

"What?" Barry blinked and asked dumbfounded. Cisco wasn't serious right?

"You heard me! You. are .going .to .kiss, lips. on. lips, the. first .person. " Cisco replied, punctuating each word with a period to emphasize that he was very serious and went on, "it can be anyone, anybody.. You will kiss them."

"Whoa, Cisco! That's awesome!" Eddie agreed. Iris and Caitlin, both giggled in a way telling Barry that they were agreeing to this too.

"Come on! Seriously, guys? .. I mean.. I can't just kiss anybody that enters.." Barry said running his hands over his hair in frustration.

"Not just anybody, Bar, but the first person that enters.." Iris corrected him, giggling.

"But, guys!.." Barry started to retort but Cisco cut him off,

"Okay, then accept defeat, Barry! You are going to pay for the coffee for all of us for the rest of the month! "

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not paying for the coffee." Barry yelled. When nobody answered, he closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and spoke, "Okay, alright! You know what? I will do it!"

"Whoa! Yes! Yes!" Both Caitlin and Iris shouted.

Ronnie cleared his throat and everyone fell silent. "Your time starts now, Barry!" He said and then burst out laughing. Barry groaned. Why the hell did he have such friends. Enemies would have been good to him.

"Alright, Barry. Everybody. Eyes on the door." Cisco said, sipping on his coffee. Everybody turned to the direction of the door and waited for someone to enter. Barry crossed his fingers and prayed that he didn't have to kiss anybody but he knew that it wasn't going to happen according to his wish because, Jitters was still going to remain open for another hour.

Five minutes passed and no one entered. Barry's heart was racing at the possibility of kissing someone who he didn't even know. Ten minutes went by and still nobody entered. Barry was now sweating slightly. He turned to look at his friends. By their looks he could tell that they were disappointed that nobody had come in yet.

Twenty minutes passed and Barry had enough. "Alright, nobody's coming. Forget about this whole dare thing." He said to his friends. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to kiss anyone and started to get up and discard his now empty coffee cup into the trash but at that exact time the bell chimed, indicating that someone had just entered Jitters.

Barry's stomach dropped to the ground. He couldn't dare to look who had entered but then the looks that his friends were giving one another had him curious so he turned his head in the direction of the person who entered. He gasped.

"Mrs. Ackles!" Mrs. Ackles was an ninety year old lady who happened to be Barry's neighbor. She was a very arrogant and a snobbish person. She hated Barry for reasons known only to her. Right now, she was standing at the entrance to the coffee shop chatting with some of her friend or something, and Barry wasn't interested in who that other person was.

All his attention was at Mrs. Ackles. How in the world was he going to kiss her! "Um.. Guys! She is.. Mrs. Ackles!" His eyes still on Mrs. Ackles.

Iris replied chuckling, "Of course, we know who she is Barry! Go now!"

Barry snapped his head in the direction of his friends, "Seriously?" Everybody nodded solemnly. Barry winced. He hoped that the earth would open up and just swallow him.

He stared at his friends, pleading them to cancel this all dare thing but their faces remained impassive. Barry turned his head towards Mrs. Ackles who was now shaking her hand with that stupid friend of hers. That meant she was going to take a seat at some table. Barry got up, took a deep breath and started walking slowly towards her.

Barry's heart was pounding with each step he took forward. He was sure he was going to be murdered by the old lady after he had kissed her! He kept walking. He kept his eyes only on Mrs. Ackles who had finished her talk and was walking in his direction too. Damn! When they were only a couple of feet away, Barry turned his head and looked at his friends, who smiled at him in encouraging manner, but kept walking.

He turned his head, closing his eyes and slammed his lips on Mrs. Ackles' lips. Barry felt a jolt of electricity pass through his body when their lips met and heat pooled at the pit of his stomach. The lips that were pressed to his were so firm yet so soft at the same time. His eyes snapped opened and he was shocked to see that he was not kissing Mrs. Ackles but... Someone who had the most beautiful blue eyes of them all. Mrs. Ackles must have turned away before Barry could have kissed her. And boy! was he delighted with that.

Barry never in his life had seen such a brilliant shade of blue eyes. He kept his lips glued to the lips of the owner of those beautiful blue eyes and stared into them, feeling like he could just gaze into those eyes forever and ever and ever and get lost in them. Suddenly a strong hand rested on his chest and pushed him away slightly.

Barry still gaped at the person whom he had just kissed. God! He was just as handsome as his beautiful bluest blue eyes. He was sporting a short buzzed haircut. The man was almost his height and was wearing a a blue jacket with a black button down shirt inside and a tight black jeans. The man who was staring at Barry as well, smirked and Barry thought that he just about died and went to heaven, because, God! The man was absolutely gorgeous even with his smirk.

"Didn't know that the Jitters was serving kisses along with their coffee, kid!" The gorgeous man spoke with a smile on his face and Barry shivered. That smile! What wouldn't he do to keep that smile on this guy's face forever.

He quickly pursed his lips and wiped off the drool collected at the corner of his mouth with his shirt sleeve and started talking, "Um.. Yeah.. No. Actually.. I.. I wasn't going to kiss you." He sighed. He scratched the back of his neck and continued with a nervous smile, "I was actually going to kiss her!" He said pointing at Mrs. Ackles who was now seated at one of the tables on his right.

The handsome raised his eyebrow in question because he couldn't understand why the hell was this cute guy with an equally cute smile wanting to kiss that old snob.

"No! That wasn't what I meant! I mean, me and my friends.." Barry started talking again and this time he pointed to his friends who were snickering at him. He glared at them and turned back to the guy who was standing there patiently waiting for Barry to explain.

"Actually.. I.. Me and my friends were playing this game of dare and I had to kiss the first person who entered the shop. She entered" Barry once again pointed at Mrs. Ackles. "I walked here to kiss her and I don't know how but you came in front of me and I kissed you! I would never have done that on purpose."

The guy's face fell and his smile disappeared and his eyes had that hurt look in them, "Oh!"

Barry's heart ached. Seconds ago he was vowing to keep the guy happy. Look what he did now. He quickly spoke, "Not that I didn't like kissing you. I actually loved it! I'm sure you must be simply delicious. I could kiss you like forever..." He rambled on even though the kiss had actually been nothing but a simple hard press of lips but then stopped when he realized what he had just spoken.

The guy's beautiful eyes sparkled like the blue ocean sparkles in the shining sun. The ridiculously charming smirk was back on. He took a step forward and closed the distance between him and Barry but just shy of their bodies touching. He stared deep into Barry's hazel green eyes, Blue eyes boring into hazel green and Barry held his gaze despite the butterflies jumping in his stomach. Why was the guy standing so close? Not that Barry minded but it was giving him all the dirty ideas. Not that he minded those either.

The blue eyed guy placed his left hand around the back of Barry's waist and right hand at latter's back of the head, his fingers curling around Barry's hair and pulled Barry flush to him, "What the.." Barry started to ask, the scent of the guy intoxicating him, but the handsome guy simply smiled and tilted his head slightly and leaned in and pressed his lips to Barry's and kissed him, his lips moving up and down in a gentle massaging motion.

Barry was too stunned by the kiss to respond. The handsome guy was not deterred by this and proceeded to lick Barry's lower lip sensuously, which made Barry want to part his lips, which he did and the guy took advantage of that immediately and plunged his tongue inside Barry's mouth, exploring each and every area of his mouth, sucking and stroking his tongue along with it. Barry had never tasted anybody who was just so delicious, guy tasted like the spearmint and Barry just couldn't get enough of that taste.

Barry trembled as he felt a warm thrill pass through his entire body and his hands unconsciously wrapped around the other's waist, pressing his body into the other's even more, if that were even possible and finally returned the kiss fervently. Their mouths mashed, teeths clashed, salivas exchanged and tongues mated with each other as their kiss deepened. Barry was very aware of the growing hardness between them as they were both getting turned on by the kiss but he didn't care. He didn't care that they were in a public place. For him, the world had narrowed down to just him and this gorgeous guy who was kissing him senseless. He just wanted to keep kissing this guy who kissed so amazingly well that it only spurred Barry on to keep kissing him back, his hunger for the other guy's lips and mouth only increasing.

It felt like they were kissing for hours or was it only for a few minutes, none of them was sure but none of them wanted it to end but in the end, it was the handsome guy was ended the kiss and Barry wanted nothing but to chase those lips again but he held back but didn't remove his hands away from the guy's waist.

The blue eyed guy ended the kiss not because it was getting increasingly difficult to breathe, no that wasn't the reason. The handsome guy had finally realized that they were in Jitters and if they didn't stop now, well.. Let's just say the public would have gotten to witness more than just the kiss.

He had broken the kiss but his hands remained where they were. Holding Barry possessively against him. He rested his forehead against Barry's and drew in the ragged breaths. Barry too was breathing hard. Both felt the other's hot breath on their face.

"Wow! Cool!" Barry stuttered, still a little out of breath.

"Len.." The handsome guy breathed out, chuckling softly.

"What?" Barry asked in confusion.

"My name.. Len." Len replied smiling.

Barry returned the smile and spoke, "Barry.. My name."

Len rolled his eyes but the smile remained. He placed one last kiss on Barry's lips and finally released him. Barry was disappointed at the sudden lose of the warmth of being so close to Len's body.

They both stared each other for a long time. Both wanting to say so many things. Ask so many questions but none of them spoke, just devouring each other's sight.

Len finally blinked and sighed softly and spoke, "Nice meeting you, Barry." He smiled and turned around and left Jitters without glancing back at Barry.

Barry stood there still staring at the place where Len was standing a few seconds ago. His hand unconsciously went to his lips. He could still feel the ghost of Len's lips on them. He smiled. Suddenly, he snapped back into awareness and saw that the entire coffee shop was staring back at him with smiles on their faces.

Barry blushed and scratched the back of his neck in nervousness and walked towards his friends who were smiling like they had gone crazy.

"Whoa! Dude! What was that?" Cisco asked as soon as Barry plopped down onto his seat.

Barry chuckled nervously but didn't answer. He was still thinking about Len. About the way he had kissed Barry. The beautiful blue eyes he had. The way he had held Barry against his body. God! When would he get the chance to see him again. He hoped that it was soon, very soon.

"Oh shit!" He suddenly snapped. Everybody present there at the table frowned.

"What is it, Bar?" Iris asked in worry. Barry seemed so happy just one second ago.

"I .. I didn't get his number!" Barry said in utter disappointment. He dropped his head in his hands in defeat. How was he supposed to meet Len again when he didn't have his number?

"Maybe I can help."

Barry's head immediately turned towards the voice. It was Len's. It was the most sexy voice that he had ever heard. He could never forget that voice.

"Len!" Barry's heart fluttered with immense happiness. He shot out of the chair and stood in front of Len who smirked.

"You are back?" Barry asked, blushing, his heart thumping loudly. Len was turning him into a mess.

"Yeah.. In a flash too, Scarlet." Len smirked. He was loving it to see Barry blush so much.

"Scarlet?" Barry asked in confusion. Len just raised his eyebrows and realization dawned upon Barry. He blushed more and turned a shade of deeper red and Len found it way too cute.

"Here. Call me, okay." Len said slipping in a piece of paper in Barry's hand, finally taking pity on him.

Barry stared at the number neatly written on the paper and smiled. He pocketed the paper and nodded. "Cool." He replied, trying to show Len that he wasn't affected by the fact that Len had come back for him and had given him his number. Len only smirked. They didn't say anything else. Barry just wanted to keep looking at Len. He just wanted to keep looking at him forever.

Len smile widened, shaking his head and said, "Be seeing you, Barry." He then turned and left, this time glancing back to look at Barry before leaving the Jitters.

Barry kept smiling. This night out thingy wasn't bad after all.

 **...**

 **Hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know :)**


	2. A birthday wish

**Hey everyone!**

 **This is the sequel to A Daring Kiss :-)**

 **For more notes see below...**

 **...**

Barry was still grinning when he clicked the lock of the door of his foster Dad Joe West's home. Actually he just wasn't able to stop grinning. The night out that he had thought was going to be a complete nightmare had actually turned into one of his most memorable night.

Barry and his friends had gone to Jitters for a fun night out after a very hectic day. Barry wasn't on board with it from the start but his friends had successfully dragged him along with them. If that had made his mood grumpy then kissing any anonymous person who entered the coffee shop first because of the stupid game of dare had him, well it had pushed all his wrong buttons.

But oh boy! How had that turned out to be for Barry. He had to actually kiss Mrs. Ackles, who was his grumpy old neighbor but then somehow he ended up kissing the most handsome person on this planet, well, in his opinion anyways. Though he doubted that anyone would protest to that.

Len. That was name that the guy had given him. Everything about Len made Barry ache in places where he never thought he would have ached. Len had the most beautiful icy blue eyes and the most intoxicating smile. His lips, God! Len's lips were so firm yet so soft at the same time. Barry's fingers unconsciously touched his own lips, feeling the phantom lips of Len on them.

He sighed. Wished that he could just kiss Len like forever. He sigh once again turned into a soft smile. Well, he would definitely get the chance to devour those lips again, after all Len had given him his number. He shuddered just at the thought of sucking and nipping those delicious lips again.

Barry clicked the door shut and toed off his shoes. The house was filled with darkness. That meant Joe West was sleeping soundly. Scratching the back of his hair, Barry yawned and silently climbed the stairs and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He dived into his bed and landed on his stomach. He pulled out his cell and rolled it in his hand. He worried his lower lip between his teeth thinking. He was already missing Len very much. Missing each and every thing about him. His eyes, his face, his lips, his smirk, his smile and oh! Don't even talk about that sexy voice.

He rolled over on to his back and stared at his cell, seeing his own reflection on the glass. 'Should I call Len now? I mean he must also be equally interested in me to give me his number? Maybe he's waiting for me to call?' Barry talked to himself. But what if he sounded needy? What would Len think?

Barry shook his head. Whatever Len might think of him, he didn't care. He just wanted to listen to his voice. Maybe fix another meeting too? Then he could get to kiss him again too? Maybe more than kissing too? There was nothing wrong in being hopeful, right? Barry shivered and was instantly turned on just at the possibility of doing things with Len that were more than just kissing.

Barry quickly rummaged through his pockets to pull out the piece of paper in which Len had written his number. Terror gripped his entire being when his hand came out empty. He shot out of the bed and searched thoroughly once again but again he was met by the same result.

'Where is the paper? I'm sure I had pocketed it? Then where the hell is it?" Barry muttered in frustration. After searching for another couple of times, Barry concluded that he had lost the paper. 'Shit!' He cursed. His heart was pounding in his chest. Where was the paper? His eyes widened in shock. He must have dropped it in Jitters. 'Great! Just great!"

He quickly swung his door open and bounded down the stairs and put on his shoes. He was going to Jitters to get back the paper. He knew the coffee shop must be closed by now but he also knew that they threw away the trash after the shop was closed. He had to get there before he lost the paper. He just did not want to think of any other alternative.

 **...**

Barry stared at the ceiling of his room. He was numb with cold that had nothing to do with the room's temperature. He had gone to the Jitters and had asked Jimmy, who always took out the trash at night, about the piece of paper but Jimmy had told him that he hadn't paid much attention while cleaning the shop and had already threw the trash away. Barry's heart had sank up on hearing Jimmy's words but he didn't know what else to do. Disheartened, he had returned home.

The paper was the only link to Len. How in the world was Barry supposed to meet him now? He turned on his left side and slammed his fist hard on the bed. "Damn!" He felt utterly lost and disheartened. He felt hollow from inside. He was never going to meet Len again, never.

 **...**

Leonard Snart's eyes were shooting daggers at his sister, Lisa by the time they entered _Food for the heart_ , a brand new italian restaurant that had opened in Central City recently. It was Len's birthday today and according to Lisa it was the perfect place to celebrate his birthday. Mick, his hot headed friend had also joined in the party.

The three took the table that was specially reserved for them. Lisa's pre planning. Lisa started gushing about how nice the place was and how much better the food was and Mick tried to pretend that he was actually listening her while playing with his lighter.

Len was not even pretending that he was listening because he wasn't in the mood of doing anything else other than brood. Fifteen days. It had been fifteen days, twenty two hours, thirty minutes and forty seconds since he had seen Barry for the first time in Jitters. Not that he ever wanted to keep count. It was a just good habit to be accurate. According to him any ways.

Len had never imagined that going to the Jitters for a cup of coffee would change his life forever. One minute he was walking behind an old lady and the other, he was being kissed by a guy who had the most beautiful hazel green eyes. As soon as Barry had pressed his soft warm lips to his, Len had felt like an electricity pass through his entire body. He had felt this instant connection that he had never felt with anyone else in his entire life.

Barry's cute, charming personality had Len wanting more of the kid in every way possible. The long kiss that they had shared had made Len hungry for more. He wanted to kiss Barry again. To feel those soft warm lips on his again. Not only kiss, he wanted to fulfill all his wildest fantasies with Barry.

Barry had seemed interested in Len too and that's why he had come back after leaving the coffee shop, with his number. He was sure that Barry would call him that night itself. Well, at least he thought that he was sure. Barry hadn't called that night. Len had slept waiting for the kid to call with his cell clutched tightly in his hand. In fact he hadn't called Len any other night after.

For the past fifteen days Len's entire focus was on his incoming calls and messages. He was constantly waiting for Barry to call him but he was disappointed every time his cell rang or pinged for messages, as none of them were from Barry. Maybe, he was wrong. Maybe Barry wasn't interested in him at all. Len couldn't blame the kid for that too.

The major issue was their age difference. Who'd be interested in someone who's double your age because the kid definitely looked like he was that young. Another problem was that Len's criminal activities. Of course Barry didn't know that he was a criminal but he was sure that the moment Barry would come to know about it, he would never see him again, let alone, having some kind of relationship with him. But still, Len's heart was not willing to give up. It was aching for Barry. He wanted Barry even though maybe Barry didn't want him in return.

"Lenny!"

Lisa Snart' voice rang in Len's ears and he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked in an icy tone.

Others would have cowered at Len's tone but not Lisa. "Come on, Lenny! Haven't you sulked enough?" She asked in annoyance but Len could see that deep down his little sister was worried for him. But he couldn't help it, Barry had ruined his life in just one meeting.

"He's sulking?" Mick asked gruffly. "But why?" As if he had just realized that his friend was unhappy though Len was making it known ever since that night.

Lisa rolled her eyes. Mick could really be such an ignorant hot head. "Yes, Mick!"

"I'm not sulking." Len replied adamantly.

"Oh, yeah right! You are brooding, Lenny!"

"Yeah, that I noticed too." Mick offered knowingly.

Len glared. He regretted not bringing his cold gun at the dinner. Why was he even putting up with these two? Oh. Yeah. One was his little sister and the other was his childhood buddy of some sorts.

"I'm not doing that either." Len shot back in a calm cold voice.

Lisa waved her hand in dismissal. "You can't fool me, Lenny. You know that. I have noticed that you have changed ever since you went to Jitters, like what a couple of weeks ago?"

"Fifteen days, twenty two hours, forty minutes and twenty seconds." Len automatically replied but then instantly regretted his words because the look of amusement on Lisa and Mick's face was annoying to say the least.

"Aah! You kept count, Lenny!" Lisa said, batting her eyelashes playfully. Len groaned.

"He kept count. Of course, he keeps count for everything. No big deal." Mick supplied.

Len could give a hug to his pyromaniac friend but it wasn't his style, so he held back and looked at Lisa smugly, challenging her to come up with some retort. Lisa simply rolled her eyes. The conversation was interrupted for a while because at that exact moment, the waiter arrived to take their orders. Len breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, who is it? Is it a he or a she?" Lisa asked casually as soon as the waiter left.

"None of your business, Lise!" Len growled.

"Aah! So you do admit that there is a she or a he?" Lisa said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You like someone and you didn't think that it was necessary for us to know?" Mick asked heatedly.

Len sighed. He was once again thinking about why the hell where these two in his life? Yes. Of course. Sister and buddy! "I don't like anyone, Mick." He drawled out in frustration.

"Oh. So you mean you love someone, Lenny?" Lisa asked, her expressions very innocent but Len knew that they were far from innocent.

"No!" Len snarled.

"Liar!"

"Food!" Mick suddenly interrupted. Their food had arrived and he was far more interested in the food than discussing Len's love life. Plus, he knew that if he didn't stop the banter between the siblings, it could easily get out of hands.

Len thanked whoever was upstairs for this much needed diversion. He immediately focused on his food. They ate in comfortable silence, that is, if you ignored the playful teasing look Lisa was throwing at Len's way every now and then.

Soon after the food was gone, Len started to get up to make the payment and get the hell out of the place but Lisa started protesting and told him to remain seated. Len wanted to tell his sister that he had, had enough of this stupidity but then Lisa was having that puppy dog eyes look that he couldn't. He sighed and sank back in his chair.

"What is it, Lise?" He asked calmly after taking a deep breath.

As if the answer to his question, the waiter arrived again but this time he was holding a cake in his hands. He set the cake on the table, smiled at Lisa and went away.

"It's your birthday, Lenny. And no birthday is complete without a cake and a birthday wish." Lisa said to her brother who was glaring at the cake as if he could ice the cake just by looking at it.

"What am I, five?" Len bit back. Clearly could anything worse happen to him? This was getting ridiculous.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Now come on cut the cake and make a wish. Who knows, your wish might come true." Lisa implored, not getting discouraged by Len's constant grumbling.

"Yeah, just get over with it. You just have to blow the candle and make a wish. Simple." Mick added too.

Len crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes flickered between Mick and Lisa who were looking at him expectantly. He knew that there was no escaping from this. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again.

"Alright!" He said. Lisa grinned and Mick stared at the candle flame as if intrigued by it.

Make a wish? Now why was it that easy? Since past fifteen days he had been wishing for only one thing or rather one person. He leaned in slightly and closed his eyes. He knew wishes didn't come true like this but figured that his annoying brat of a sister wouldn't leave him. He whispered softly making sure his sister and his pyro friend weren't able to hear him, "Barry!" And blew off the candle. He opened his eyes and stared hard at Lisa. "Satisfied?"

"Very!" Lisa replied grinning like an idiot.

"So, you wished for your lover, Boss?" Mick asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't have any lover, Mick!" Len snarled.

"Yeah, right! Whatever you say, Boss!" Mick replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Len rolled his eyes and stood up and left the table to make the payment. He just couldn't wait to get to home and sleep and forget about this stupid night. He turned and walked towards the cashier. He quickly made the payment along with a generous amount of tip and walked out of the restaurant in the cool night air without even sparing a half glance at Lisa and Mick. He wrapped his arms around him, hugging himself. He was half way through his motorcycle when he suddenly collided into somebody.

"Watch where you are going, buddy." Len huffed out in irritation without really seeing who the other person was.

"I.. I'm so sorry." The other person apologized quickly. The person then let out a gasp of surprise as soon as his eyes landed on Len's face, "Len!"

"Barry!" Len's eyes widened in shock. Out of all the people what were the odds of colliding into Barry!

Len stared at Barry. Icy blue eyes boring into hazel green ones. Barry's face heated up and red colored his cheeks making him look even more adorable. He seemed to be entranced by Len's sudden presence as his eyes feasted on Len. Len was dressed in dark blue shirt with a matching jacket and a dark tight skinny jeans. He looked extremely sexy. A thrill passed through Barry's entire being. Len had missed Barry so much that he just couldn't take his eyes off him too. Barry was wearing a red shirt with plaids and dark blue jeans. Red was fast becoming Len's favorite color. The light coming from the moon was highlighting the brown Barry's hair.

Len's eyes shifted to Barry's lip. Those delicious lips which Len just wanted to devour again. Barry seemed to know where Len's eyes were focused as his own eyes traveled to Len's lips. Barry licked his own lips and sucked the lower lip between his teeth as heat pooled deep inside his stomach.

That did it for Len. He took a step closer very slowly, deliberately allowing Barry to step away but Barry held his ground even as his heart raced at the possibility of what was going to happen. Len stood so close that Barry didn't think that it was possible even for air to pass through. His strong intoxicating smell making Barry want to just get engulfed in that scent. He gulped as if it was difficult to swallow his own spit. Len stared into those hazel green eyes and smiled. His one arm curled around Barry's lean waist drawing him even more closer and the other found its way around the nape of his neck, fingers curling into his brown hair. Barry stilled. Something turned over in his stomach.

Len tilted his head to his side and leaned in closer to Barry's face. His lips almost touching Barry's, almost. Blue eyes flickered up and gazed into hazel green once more and Len smiled at the heat in Barry's eyes and finally pressed his lips on Barry's. Both Barry and Len closed their eyes. The sound of moan that erupted from Barry's throat and the shiver that passed through his body caused a shudder to pass through Len too.

Barry's arms went under Len's jacket around Len's waist, fitting his body next to Len's like a missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Len moaned lightly, relishing the feeling of heat from Barry's warm hands around his waist even through his shirt and his soft lips on his own. Len sucked and nipped Barry's upper lip softly and did the same with the lower one with passion, and opened his mouth to run his tongue over Barry's lips, silently asking for entry. Barry promptly opened up to him and Len darted his warm tongue inside his mouth and found Barry's.

Len pulled Barry's hair roughly as his mouth sucked the latter's tongue with heated urgency and Barry groaned, his blood rushing straight down and making him hard, his finger nails digging into Len's waist, making Len hungry for more. The kiss deepened as their tongues mated and mouths clashed, both of them helpless against the onslaught of the heat that was surging in their bodies. Both were extremely turned on because of the kiss but neither cared that they were standing outside the restaurant. For both Barry and Len, the world had limited to just the two of them.

Suddenly, the need to breathe became very important and Len reluctantly left Barry's lips making the other whimper slightly at the loss of the warm wet heat. Len pressed his forehead to Barry's and panted. His hot breath on Barry's face caused a thrill down his spine. Barry was gasping for breath too, his lips just shy of touching Len's lip. Barry's warm breath made Len's lip tingle.

They opened their eyes and gazed at each other. The heat, the want, the lust clear in them. But then, all too soon, the moment ended when Len realised what had happened. He looked at Barry as if actually seeing him for the first time there. He hastily untangled himself from Barry whose eyes widened in shock at the sudden rejection.

"I'm sorry, Barry. This was a mistake. Won't happen again." Len said. There was this indifference in his tone that made Barry's heart clench. What was Len saying? The kiss they shared was a mistake?

"What? Why?" He asked. His heart was pounding in his chest and was threatening to burst out and crash into a million pieces. Len wasn't interested in him. Was he telling him that? Why couldn't he fall for someone who fell for him too. Why!

"You are not interested in me, Barry. It's okay. I understand." Len replied with a shake of his head. It seemed like he had spoken as if the words came easily but inside his heart was breaking. Barry hadn't called. Clearly he wasn't interested in him.

Barry stared at Len as if trying to discern in what language had Len spoken. Len took his silence as a rejection. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. He lowered his head in despair. "Goodbye, Barry." He whispered and turned around.

He had taken only a step ahead when he felt a warm hand curled around his wrist.

He was gently forced to turn back around and was once again face to face with Barry. Barry looked at him with such passion that made Len's heart ache. "Barry..." He started to say but then the next second he felt Barry's soft lips on his and his arms wrapped around his neck.

Barry kissed him but this time the kiss wasn't heated. Instead it was gentle, more intimate, filled with passion and the promise of more than just the kiss. As Barry's lips sucked and pulled Len's, he made it very clear that he was very much interested in him. Len, at first didn't respond because of the sudden kiss but then gave in to those luscious lips and kissed back fervently and his hands wrapped around Barry's waist possessively.

After what felt like eons later, their lips left each other but the thin a strand of saliva between them connected them. Their heads were pressed against each other. Len reluctantly let go of Barry, even though he wanted nothing but to feel the warmth of his body again.

Barry too moaned at the loss of the delicious warmth but then smiled at Len. "What made you think that I am not interested in you?" He asked, looking deep into Len's blue eyes.

Len didn't reply. Instead he just stared at Barry looking for any duplicity in his words but he didn't find any.

"For the record, I'm very much interested in you, Len!" Barry blurted out when Len didn't reply.

Len's lips turned into a smirk at Barry's words. Barry on the other hand felt like his entire body was on fire. He blushed deeply and his face turned into a brilliant shade of red.

"Cute." Len smirked. "What did you just say, Scarlet?" Len asked, teasing Barry.

"Len!" Barry implored even as his face heated up more.

Len laughed but then the next moment he turned serious. "You never called, Barry. It's been fifteen days twenty three hours and fifteen minutes since our first meeting."

"Wow! You kept count!" Barry said in fascination. Len rolled his eyes and was about to turn away from Barry but then again Barry caught his wrist and had Len facing him again.

"I lost your number, Len." Barry said earnestly. Len blinked as if not sure what he had just heard. Out of all the possibilities he hadn't thought that this might be the reason for Barry to not call. Barry sighed. "Yeah. I know this sounds ridiculous but the paper you gave me, I lost it and that's why I couldn't call, Len." Barry continued. Len remained quiet as if deciding whether Barry was telling the truth.

Barry's hands went at the nape of his neck and intertwined the fingers and sighed. "Trust me, Len. I lost the number and ever since I have been going to Jitters in the hopes of meeting you again. I never found you, though." He ended sadly. He then let his hands drop to his sides in defeat.

Len stared at Barry, really liking the way Barry's eyebrows were down turned and his lips pouted. He suddenly spoke, "Barry! Hand me your phone."

"What?" Barry asked jerking his head upwards.

"I seem to have lost my phone. Give me yours. I want to find my cellphone." Len replied as a matter of factly.

"Oh." Barry quickly pulled out his cell from his pants pocket and handed it to Len who quickly entered some digits and pressed call button. Suddenly the quiet of the night was interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone. Barry's eyes widened in surprise when he realised that it was coming from Len's breast pocket.

Len smirked at him and pulled out his own cell, flashed it in front of Barry and handed him, his cellphone back.

"What? Why did you do that?" Barry asked incredulously, pocketing his cellphone back.

Len smiled this time. "Now you have my number feeded in your phone, Barry."

Barry first stared at Len but then he smiled shyly. "Yeah. So.. I will call you.." He replied, blushing.

"Better not keep me waiting, Scarlet." Len admonished him.

Barry rolled his eyes and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

Len faltered a bit but then decided to be honest. "It's my birthday and my sister and my friend thought that this was the best place to celebrate."

"It's your birthday! Wow!" Barry gushed but then, "Oh crap! I don't have anything to give you, Len!" Barry whined and Len found it very adorable.

"Relax, Barry! I already got my gift!" He smired and licked his lips, clearly letting Barry know what gift he was talking about.

Barry instantly turned red as heat flared up in his body. He scratched the back of his neck shyly and even before Len could process what was happening, Barry leaned in and kissed him soundly on his lips. Len gasped in surprise. "Happy birthday, Len." Barry whispered, his lips touching Len's. Len shivered. God! Did Scarlet knew what he was doing to him?

Barry's cellphone suddenly rang and he looked at Len and mouthed, "Sorry" apologising for the distraction. He stared at the screen and groaned. It was Cisco calling. Barry had come to restaurant because of him. Cisco had wanted to taste the food of the new Italian restaurant and Barry had volunteered to come and get it.

"Sorry, Len!" Barry repeated again. "I gotta go now. It's kind of urgent." He really didn't want to leave Len but then he knew that Cisco would continue to pester him until he didn't get the food.

Len nodded. Disappointment clear in his eyes. "It's okay, Barry! Get going. You have my number now, so I expect you to call me soon."

Barry nodded promptly. "Yes! Of course, Len." He smiled nervously. How was he supposed to leave? Simply say good night or give a good night kiss and then say good night.

Len apparently sensed his dilemma and smirked. He closed the gap between them and placed a chaste kiss on Barry's lips. Barry moaned and then smiled.

"Good night, Barry! Be seeing you."

"Good night, Len." Barry replied, grinning.

Len shook his head smiling and turned and walked away to his waiting motorcycle. He was going to thank Lisa tomorrow first thing in the morning for bringing him here and making his birthday memorable. And who knew that birthday wishes did actually come true.

 **...**

 **Okay so many might know that this was before written as a separate fic but then as I'm planning on writing a sequel to this too, it just felt right to take it all under one title and instead of too many one shots, make it into a multi chapter fic. I hope that it's alright with you guys :)**


	3. In love with a criminal

**So here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it just as much :)**

 **...**

Leonard Snart was distracted. It was a very dangerous thing to do. Specially if you in the middle of planning out a heist.

Len and his Rogues' team had gathered around a table on which various floor plans and other important details had spread out in a secret warehouse. The meeting was held to discuss the last minute details of the heist that was going to take place tomorrow. But Leonard Snart was distracted! Damn!

It had been a couple of days and Barry hadn't called him yet. Couple of days since they met outside that Italian restaurant where Len had celebrated his birthday with Lisa and Mick.

This time Len was so sure that Barry would call him ASAP. After all, he himself had fed his number into Barry's cell and the kid had seemed so eager to call too! He had also confessed that he was very interested in Len. But! But Len was oh so wrong. He was so disappointed and disheartened that Barry hadn't called.

True. Len had Barry's number too but it wasn't in Len's nature to make the first call. He didn't want to come across Barry as needy. Another thing that was stopping him from calling Barry was that he wasn't sure about this whole thing between him and the kid. They had met only twice, and that too out of pure coincidence. What if Barry finally realised that Len wasn't worth his time after all.

"So, what do you think about it, Snart?" Mark Mardon asked casually looking up from the table, not having realised that Len was not in the warehouse at present. At least his mind was most definitely not.

Len didn't reply and was stilll wrapped up in his thoughts. Lisa and Mick shared a look. Mick only rolled his eyes while Lisa huffed out an annoyed sigh. Both of them knew that Len's mind was occupied somewhere else but kept it to themselves as they did not want Mardon to know about it as it would only annoy Len furthermore.

Lisa tugged at Len's shoulders with more force than necessary, instantly bringing Len back to the warehouse.

"What, Lise?" He growled.

Lisa rolled her eyes and replied, "Mardon here wants to know whether the plan that we have discussed is okay with you, Lenny!" Her eyes had that look which told him that she knew where his mind was.

Oh. The plan. Len blinked and his eyes landed on the plan spread out on the table. Damn! He had no idea what had transpired in the last half an hour and it was all because of that cute idiot Barry.

Damn it, kid! Was it so hard to just call me once! Len thought bitterly.

"Snart! We are waiting for your reply." Mick growled. Obviously he had enough of this lovesick Len who was always pining for someone.

Len forced himself to concentrate on the job at hand and answered calmly, "Yeah, yeah, everything is perfect. I don't want any mistakes tomorrow. I.."

Whatever he was about to say next was interrupted by the sharp ringing of his cell phone. Len raised his finger and excused himself away from the group. He pulled out his cell and stared at the number. His heart skipped a beat. It was from Barry!

He quickly swiped at the answer button and answered, "About time, Barry!" He couldn't help but keep out the annoyance from his tone. He was glad that Barry finally called but he was not at all glad that he had to wait this long.

"Hey, Len!" Barry greeted him nervously. Before Len could say anything Barry launched himself into an explanation.

"I'm so sorry, Len! I didn't call you the other night. Actually I wanted to but just couldn't. After we ate that Italian takeout, my friends just wouldn't let me go. And they took away my cell too. They somehow knew that I was going to call you but they were hell bent on stopping me from doing so, just for the fun of it!" He took a deep breath and continued once again not giving Len any chance to speak at all. It was if he had learned by heart this talk before calling Len and didn't want to miss out anything important.

Len smiled instinctively and his anger and annoyance dissipated instantly upon hearing Barry's rambling. He found it very cute and endearing.

"And yesterday, it was our family night out. My foster Dad and Iris, his daughter found ways to keep me in their company. We spent the whole night talking. I wanted to call you, Len! Believe me, I so wanted to talk to you desperately. I missed you..I..

Len's smile widened at Barry's words but then he decided to give the kid a break. "Barry! Barry!" He raised his voice slightly to be heard over Barry's rambling.

"Um.. Yeah?" Barry asked.

"You do know that you are rambling, right?" Len asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Shit!" Barry swore. He was embarrassed and his cheeks heated up. He definitely didn't know when to stop talking.

"I... Actually I missed you, Len." Barry said softly.

"It's okay, Barry! I missed you too." Len answered honestly.

"Really?" Barry asked in relief but his voice was filled with mischief. Len groaned. Too much for being honest.

"Shut up, Barry!"

Barry laughed and Len fell in love with his laughter so much more. He could keep hearing Barry's laugh for the rest of his life.

"Um.. So I called.. I mean .. I'm all yours today!" Barry said and instantly winced at the poor choice of words.

"Barry?" Len asked, his heart was racing. Obviously Barry didn't mean that, right. But, God, did Len wish it to be true.

"I.. I mean.. Right now, I am free. Can we talk?" Barry asked sputtering.

Len glanced over his shoulder and saw that his team was getting impatient as they waited for him. Shit! "Sorry, Barry, right now I am busy..actually I'm in the middle of an important meeting."

"Right now?" Barry couldn't help but ask. It was ten in the night after all.

Len cringed but he was a criminal, a liar, so he replied smoothly, "Yeah, told you it's important. Couldn't wait."

"Oh!" Barry responded. "So, I have whole day off tomorrow. Can we meet? Any place you say?" He asked hopefully. He waited with baited breath for Len's answer.

As much as the idea of spending an entire day with Barry and fulfilling his wildest fantasies was very enticing but Len to his utter despair couldn't say yes.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Barry?" Len's voice was mischievous. Barry chuckled nervously. "Um.. Yeah, you could say that.. So?"

Len sighed. He didn't want to deny but he had to. "Actually, I am so sorry, Barry! Can't. Tomorrow I have another important meeting that can't be rescheduled."

Barry was disheartened. He was starting to think that maybe Len was making excuses to not spend time with him. "Um..yeah..okay.." He replied trying to sound nonchalant.

Len instantly noticed the sadness in Barry's tone. His heart ached. "Tell you what? Can we meet on Monday, that is, the day after tomorrow? I will be completely free on that day." He asked, hoping that Barry would say yes.

Barry's bright chirpy sound instantly warmed Len's heart. "Of course, Len! I'm dying to meet you!"

Len laughed. "Please, Barry, don't die yet. I do intend to meet you!" He said amused.

Barry laughed too. "So, see you then, Len!"

"Yeah, Barry! See you!"

 **...**

Len smired as he gazed at the ruby that was shining between his fingers. The heist had gone perfectly well. He and his rogues were able to steal the ruby worth millions without any complications. His team had already left in the van to their safe houses. Len pockected the gem and was about to put on his helmet when he felt somebody's eyes on him.

He stiffened. He let his own eyes travel to the owner of those eyes which were upon Len. Icy blue eyes met hazel green ones. Shit! Barry! Len's stomach dropped. Barry was staring at him with shocked expression. Len could also detect a hint of disappointment in Barry's warm eyes.

Len held his gaze a couple seconds longer and then averted his gaze away. He put on his helmet and straddled his motorcycle, and took off without sparing another glance at Barry.

Len's heart was beating real fast. Barry had seen him. Barry had seen him with the stolen ruby. Barry now knew that Len was a thief, a criminal. Barry would never talk to him again. Damn it! Len growled in despair.

But why was he so sad? They had just met. In fact only twice. No big deal. But then why was his heart thudding painfully at the thought of loosing Barry forever, even though Barry was never his to loose him in the first place.

 **...**

Barry exited the Chinese restaurant, carrying variety of Chinese takeout in his hands. He was about to call for a cab when his cell phone started ringing. He adjusted the bags of food in his one hand and answered his cell.

"Hey, Barr! Where are you?" Joe's voice floated through the phone.

"Yeah, Joe, I'm on my way. Fifteen minutes, max!" Barry replied.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes, Barry saw a group of four people exiting the museum. He frowned. The museum was generally closed at this hour. Who were these people?

Joe was talking something but Barry cut him off, " Hey, Joe. Hold on. I guess I'm seeing something suspicious activity going on."

Barry didn't wait for Joe's reply and trotted towards the group. By the time he was only a few feet away, the group had departed in a van, except for one person. Barry walked forward to get a clear look at the person standing near the motorcycle. His eyes widened when he saw the shining ruby in the thief's hand but it was nothing compared to the shock he received when he got a look at the person's face.

Len!

Suddenly, Len realising that he was being watched looked at Barry. Their eyes met. Barry felt his heart stop for all two seconds. He really couldn't believe his eyes. Len was here. Len had stolen the ruby. Len was a criminal. He was too stunned by this. He couldn't utter a word. But then Len didn't say anything too and just rode off leaving Barry standing there like an idiot as if they were complete strangers.

 **...**

CSI! CSI! Barry was a fucking CSI! Working with the CCPD too! Len couldn't get these thoughts out of his mind. After the night of the heist, Len had been dragged out from his regular hangout, Saint and Sinners by the cops, telling him that he was a suspect and was required to be present at the precinct.

According to them, their CSI had seen the face of the criminal who had stolen the gem and he was supposed to identify him, and since Len was an infamous thief, the cops had brought him in suspecting that he must have stolen it.

Len's stomach had twisted when he realised that Barry was the CSI who worked with the CCPD, who was supposed to identify the criminal. He had let out a bitter laugh at this revelation. Out of all the people in this fucking world, Len had fallen for the CSI Barry Allen.

Len was shocked when they released him later saying that Barry had denied that it was Len whom he had seen last night. Len was damn sure that Barry would get him arrested but Barry had proved him wrong. Why did Barry do that? Why had the kid lied? Len couldn't understand. But who was he to complain.

On his way out, Len saw Barry talking to other officers. Barry's eyes met his but he quickly turned away and didn't look at Len again. That hurt more than Len could have imagined. He shook his head and started to leave but then Joe West stopped him.

"I have my eyes on you, Snart!"

Len smirked and replied coolly, "Glad to meet a fan!"

 **...**

That was then, but now Len was pacing in his apartment. His mind was restless with only one thought. Barry was a CSI and he was a criminal! How could they ever be together? Plus Barry had made it very clear at the precinct when he looked away from Len that he was done with him. Len let out a bitter laugh.

Of course, Barry was done with him. But then why did it hurt so much! Why did it feel like his heart was gripped by icy hands and they were crushing it painfully because he still needed Barry.

 **...**

Two weeks later,

Len was still sulking. Barry hadn't called after that heist fiasco. But Len still missed him and still hoped that Barry would call him. He was sitting on the couch of his apartment. He had just drowned his bottle of beer when suddenly his phone buzzed indicating that he had received a message.

His first reaction was to ignore the message because he was sure that it was from his sister, Lisa, telling him to get a life. But then something in him made him reach for his cell. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the message was from Barry.

He quickly checked the message

 _Hey, want to meet you. Like right now._

Len frowned even as his heart raced. Why did Barry want to meet him? Only one way to find out. He quickly typed the reply telling Barry that yes they could meet and also gave out his address.

Barry's reply was instant too.

 _See you in fifteen._

 **...**

The sound of the knocking on the door made Len jump from where he was seated on the couch. He checked his watch. Exactly fifteen minutes. Barry was on time. Len's stomach did a flip flop. Suddenly he was nervous about this. But he knew that he had to get over with it.

He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Barry as cute as ever in his white dress shirt and red jacket, and blue jeans. But he looked nervous too.

Barry stared at Len nervously, scratching at the hairs on the back of his neck. Seeing Len after these many days made his heart flutter. Len was looking so handsome in his black long sleeves tee shirt and black jeans that Barry wanted to just kiss him right there. Oh! Just do it! He thought wildly. He gave in to his urge as he suddenly darted forward and wrapped his hands around Len's neck and kissed him.

Len let out a startled gasp at the sudden press of those soft warm lips. Barry took the advantage of that and instantly darted his tongue inside Len's mouth, tasting and devouring Len as if Barry was starved for this for ages. Len tasted like beer and it made Barry crazy with need to do more than just kiss.

Len relaxed into the kiss as he tasted mint in Barry's mouth and instinctively wrapped his hands around Barry's waist as their kiss deepened. They licked and sucked each other's mouth like they never wanted to stop but Len knew that he had to. This was not correct. No! Kissing Barry was more than correct but the time wasn't.

He broke off the connection of their mouths and panted. Barry whimpered at the loss of Len's lips and wanted to follow them once more but he forced himself to hold it. Len's breath ghosting was over Barry's wet lips, making Barry shiver. He pressed his forehead to Barry's and spoke, "We need to talk, kid!"

Barry closed his eyes. Talk. Yes, of course. That was why he was here in the first place. To talk to Len. He opened his eyes and stared deep into Len's blue ones and nodded. They kept their hands right where they were. Barry's around Len's neck and Len's around Barry's waist. It seemed that none was wanting to break the contact.

"I tried, Len. I tried so hard. But.. But.. I just can't stop thinking about you." Barry spoke earnestly.

Len sighed softly. "Barry, I'm a criminal. You are a CSI! How do you think that is going to work between us?" He replied even though he wanted to say that he too hadn't, couldn't stop thinking about Barry. "Because I am not going to stop being a criminal and you aren't going to turn over to the dark side." He continued, and it was true.

"I know, Len! And I am not telling you to change but I... I want you.. No I need you! And no! Not just physically, Len. I know this sounds crazy since we have only met thrice but I want to spend more time with you, want to know more about you, want you to know about me." Barry replied. His hands left Len's neck and rested over his elbows. His eyes were pleading Len to understand what he was trying to say.

Len shook his head. "Do you even know what you are asking, Barry? What will people say? What will your family say? Do you really think they will approve of our relationship?"

Barry removed his hands from Len's elbows and placed them on the either side of his face. Len leaned into those soft hands.

"I don't care, Len! I only care what you think. If you say yes then I will fight with rest of the world for us. I only want your yes, Len."

"Barry."

"Please, Len! If even a small corner of your heart wants this thing going on between us, then please say yes." Barry implored.

Len stared into Barry's hazel green eyes which were filled with so much passion. How could he say no when he himself wanted nothing more than Barry. He nodded even as he replied, "Yes."

Barry's bright smile that followed after his answer made Len's heart flutter. Oh how much he loved seeing this cute guy smiling. Barry then closed the remaining distance between them and once again captured Len's lips for a deep searing kiss. Len moaned as Barry nipped and sucked his lower lip. He immediately opened his mouth to allow Barry to push his tongue inside.

Barry sucked and licked Len's tongue fervently, exploring each and every part of Len's mouth. It felt so good. Barry hands slid from Len's face and tightened his arms around Len, pressing his body even more closer to Len's who let out another moan of intense pleasure.

Len's hand went towards the hem of Barry's shirt, his fingers sliding over Barry's warm skin. Soon they began undressing each other until there was a mess of tangled clothes on the otherwise clean and clear floor. Both were still connected with their mouths as they found themselves in Len's bedroom. It was only after Barry's legs hit the bed that they broke the kiss as Barry toppled over on to the bed.

Len stared down at Barry who was laid out in front of him. Naked. Barry's length was already hard and weepy. Barry looked so beautiful, with his eyes half lidded, lips swollen from the kiss, cheeks flush red. Barry noticed Len staring at him. He asked nervously, "What?"

Len shook his head and smiled, " You are so beautiful." Barry blushed, making the red of his cheeks even more redder. He returned the smile and said, "You are a sight to behold too." He drank in the sight of the well toned and chiselled body of Len's.

Len smirked and Barry's dick ached painfully at that. Len instantly came on top of him and straddled him. He then leaned in and pressed his entire body to Barry's. Their dicks sliding together made Barry arch up and moan deeply. Len pressed his lips on Barry's and kissed him eagerly. Their tongues mated and teeths clashed. Len's hands twined with Barry's, holding them up to the sides of Barry's head.

Len's lips then kissed Barry's jaw and his tongue licked the soft skin just behind the ear making Barry shiver. He gasped out, "Len!" Len then nuzzled at the crook of Barry's neck and sank his teeth into the warm soft flesh and bit hard. Barry cried out in equal parts of pain and pleasure and it turned Len on even more. He then licked the bitten area as to soothe it. Barry whimpered.

Len smiled and trailed hot wet kisses down to Barry's nipples. Taking each one in his mouth , and biting and sucking and licking the hard nubs. Barry's renewed moans of pleasure made Len so hard that he thought he was going to come right there. He reached up once again to capture Barry's mouth for another deep kiss. Barry was panting as the kiss broke. He pulled Len closer by wrapping his arms around Len's neck and whispered with helpless eagerness, "Make love to me, Len, please."

Len groaned and his dick twitched at Barry's words. "Shit! Barry! You have no idea what your words do to me." He quickly reached for his drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube and the packet of condoms. He once again sucked Barry's mouth and kissed him soundly and stared deep into those hazel green eyes that were now almost black with lust. "You sure you want to do this, Barry?"

Barry stared back with so much passion that told Len that he wanted this, that he trusted Len. Len pressed his lips to Barry's once more before shifting himself between his thighs. Barry spread his legs further to accommodate Len better. Len quickly poured some lube over his fingers and rubbed it, the cool liquid instantly warming up under Len's warm fingers.

Len pushed a damp digit into Barry's entrance, eliciting another pleasured moan from him. Barry lifted his hips to give better access to Len. Len then pushed in another finger and twisted it, stretching and opening up Barry. Barry was writhing under him with arousal as Len had managed to push in three fingers. Barry's erotic moans of pleasure was filling Len with lust and he wanted nothing but to replace those fingers with his dick. He poured the cool liquid over his shaft and stroked it once and twice. He then slid a pillow under Barry's ass to elevate his hips. He then lifted Barry's left leg onto his shoulders and caught right leg behind the knee and pushed it up and out giving him better access, and pushed his hard aching length into Barry's entrance. Barry gasped at the intrusion but Len didn't stop and kept pushing it with steady relentless pressure.

Barry clutched at Len, tightening his hold bringing Len down to him, their bodies pressed tight. It hurt at first but the it didn't lessen burning arousal that was coursing through his body. Once Len was completely buried to the hilt, Barry felt wonderful, his body felt like it was on fire. He relaxed and opened up more accepting Len more easily.

Len smiled and he went in for another kiss. This time the kiss was more slow and sensuous. Barry whispered in between, "You can move, Len!"

Len nodded and he started thrusting into Barry's tight heat. First at slow pace. And then upping his speed a little.

"Aah! Yes! Harder!" Barry cried out as pain mixed with pleasure.

Len complied immediately and started thrusting wildly into Barry, the sound of skin slapping against skin increasing by each second. Barry clung to Len harder as Len rammed home every time and it was ecstatic feeling. Barry cried out in pleasure while Len simultaneously was gasping moans as he pounded harder into Barry. Barry tightened his grip on Len as he felt his orgasm build. Len himself was close to coming so he thrusted hard into Barry twice before he felt Barry's muscle contracting and he came, bursting his load into Barry. Barry too cried out, shuddering as he came along with Len.

Len slumped forward on top of Barry. Coming with Barry was the most wonderful feeling that he had ever experienced. His body still trembled in the aftermath of the orgasm shooting spikes of pleasure in his body. Barry wrapped his arms around Len holding him tight even as his body was still hyper sensitive. Len lifted his head slowly from where it was resting on Barry's shoulder and pressed his lips to Barry's and kissed him passionately. Barry too kissed him back just as fervently. It was so sensuous and intimate that none wanted to break the connection, but then the need of air separated their lips but Len pressed his forehead to Barry's and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for hours or minutes, none had the idea but then Len groaned as the sticky mess between them was starting to make them both uncomfortable. He shifted himself up and stood by the bed. Barry whimpered at the loss and whined, "Come back, please."

Len chuckled. He padded towards the bathroom and came back with a washcloth and quickly cleaned them both, and once again joined Barry in the bed who quickly attached himself to Len and closed his eyes with a contented sigh. His head rested on Len's shoulder and his left arm lay across his chest.

"Was it okay?" Len asked after a moments hesitation. He hadn't had sex in a long time so he wasn't sure if Barry was satisfied.

Barry smiled instantly but didn't opened his eyes. His wrapped his arm tighter, bringing Len closer to him even more and hummed at first, then answered, "It was more than okay, Len!"

Len smiled. A comfortable silence stretched between them. Len felt sleep tugging at him but then he realised that Barry was still attached to him.

"You staying?"

Barry didn't reply instantly this time and Len thought that he had fallen asleep but then Barry hummed once again. Len's lips curled into a bright smile. After a few minutes, Barry's breathing evened out, letting Len know that he was now surely asleep.

Len sighed. He didn't know how had this happened. He didn't know how it was going to work out but if Barry said that it would then Len was willing to give it a try. He was so smitten by Barry that he was willing to do anything as long as the kid was his.

He laughed softly. He had never believed in love at first sight but then looking down at the debouched angel curled up to his side, Len was seriously doubting his belief. He kissed Barry's forehead and wrapped his arm around him. His eyes drifted shut as sleep finally claimed him with a single thought in his mind,

Maybe love at first sight was definitely possible.

 **...**

 **Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know, please :-)**

 **Until next time :-)**


End file.
